fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Lilo meets Gnorga
After Lilo ran away from home, she cries in the courtyard. Suddenly she hears a voice. "Lilo, you poor child." says a voice. Lilo turned to see Gnorga, who came to make Lilo's dreams come true. "You're Gnorga---queen of the trolls!" Lilo exclaimed. "Didn't my family exiled you?" she asked. "That's right, darling." Gnorga answered. "But how could I stay away when I knew you were so alone?" the troll queen asked. "What you need is a woman's advice." Lilo turned and run away, but she stopped to hear Gnorga. "What if I could make all your dreams come true?" Lilo turned around and said, "My parents would never allow it." "Oh, well. It musn't be love, and there is nothing I can do to help." Gnorga said in a depressed voice. "Could...could you really help me? But how?" Lilo asked. "Well... the only way to get what you want is to become a mortal yourself." Gnorga replied. "A mortal? Can you do that?" Lilo asked, eagerly. Gnorga went over to Lilo and said, "My dear, sweet child...that's what I do." Just then, Daffy Duck, Chip, and Dale ran over to her, but they were too late. They saw that Lilo was in danger. "This is terrible! Chip, Dale! You guys go tell her family!" Daffy urged them. "Okay!" Chip nodded as he and Dale ran to her family, but they were blocked by Megavolt and Quackerjack. "Have we got a deal?" Gnorga asked, politely. "I'll turn you into a mortal right now. All you have to do is sign a little contract." "A contract?" Lilo asked, curiously. "That's right, dear." Gnorga said, wisely. "And the price is just a token. A trifle. What I want from you is...your voice." "M-my voice?" Lilo asked, touching her neck. "I almost forgot---the magic only lasts for three days." Gnorga said. "You've got to get Blue Boy to kiss you before the sun sets on the third day." Gnorga told her. "If he doesn't, you turn back into an immortal, and belong to me!" Gnorga warned her. "I suppose you might find my terms a little rough. After all, you are Dr. Horace N. Buggy's niece. Adored by all of the Magical Realm! Why, you're practically guaranteed a happy life." Gnorga said, by telling a story to the Hawaiian girl. "Are you sure you won't listen to your uncle?" the troll queen asked. "All it'll cost you is your true love." Gnorga told her. "Come on, child. This is your last chance. But far be it from little old me to twist your arm." Gnorga warned her. "Don't listen to her, Lilo!" Daffy cried, while Chip and Dale were concerned. Lilo was still concerned for Stitch. "Well, now. I won't intrude any longer. I'll be on my way. You obviously don't want my help. Too bad about your alien prince, though. He is quite a catch..." Gnorga said as she was about to leave. "Wait!" Lilo called as Gnorga turned to Lilo, wrapped her around with her arm, and a contract appeared, along with a pen. "All I have to do is sign?" Lilo asked. Gnorga nodded "yes", while Megavolt and Quackerjack were excited for the girl to sign the contract. Just then, Lilo grabbed the pen and wrote her name on the contract. With that, the pen disappeared and the contract flew towards Gnorga and she grabbed it. "We have a deal! Here you go!" Gnorga said in glee as the contract disappeared. "Lilo! Don't!" Dale cried. "Please no!" Chip added. "Sora, please! You've got to stop her, kid!" Daffy told him as he, Donald, and Goofy ran towards Gnorga. "Wait!" Sora called, but Gnorga ignored him and created a whirlwind. As Sora was about to warn Lilo, he was blocked by the whirlwind as Lilo began to vocalize and her voice began to glow. As the voice was no longer on her neck, it turned into a golden, mist-filled orb. Lilo clamped her throat in shock. The golden orb goes into Gnorga's amulet. Chip, Dale, and Daffy gasped in horror. As the whirlwind died down, Sora, Donald, and Goofy saw Lilo had been transformed into a mortal. Lilo was now wearing a sea foam strapless top, a matching skirt, and matching slippers. The girl grew pale as she gasped for breath. "Oh no! She can't breathe like that!" Sora cried as he, Donald, and Goofy ran towards Lilo and carried her to the mortal world. Gnorga cackled in delight while Sora carried Lilo, who was unconscious to live. This time, Sora brought her to the mortal world to see Stitch. Category:Fan Fiction